


Nightwing's Retaliation

by BunnyFair



Series: step it up [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: sequel to Red Hood makes a Period PSA





	Nightwing's Retaliation

Dick softly huffed as Alice rewatched the video and crossed his arms, lightly pouting. He had tried to avoid letting her see the video Jason had 'starred' in and she quickly recognized his attempts at keeping her preoccupied. Once she got ahold of her phone, she quickly checked the recent news and had found the video.

She had seen the entire thing several times and had laughed so hard, it was almost painful for him to watch. In his defense he did buy her chocolates while she bought her tampons... even though he did use a different check out line. And she has yelled at him before. Alright, maybe he wasn't the best but he did cuddle and bring her her favorite take out.

"Babe, can you stop watching it? I mean, really, I'm not that bad."

She snickered and paused the video, giving him a look. "Really? When was the last time you bought tampons for me?"

He shifted as he thought and slumped when she gave him a bland look. "Alright, fine. I'll do better."

She smiled and stood, tugging him down to kiss his cheek. "Well, I'll tell you a secret about Jay if you step it up. Be a man, buy your girl tampons with a straight face alright?"

He nodded and lightly kissed her. "Deal. Now, what is it?"

She grinned widely and tugged him down to her level, whispering into his ear. He grinned widely and nodded along. She snickered once she finished and he hurried to get ready; his night was starting early for once.

~~~~

Jason stretched out across the couch and snacked on a box of Thin Mints. It was his own box so he wouldn't have to replenish Seraphina's box and she was currently in the shower, trying to relax under the water. Usually he'd offer to join her, but she had made it clear she didn't want any company.

He lazily scratched his scalp as he combed his fingers through his hair and snagged the remote, turning on the tv. Gotham's reporters never sleeping wasn't just a joke; it was reality. He was pretty sure they had new ones every few weeks, though.

He boredly flipped through the channels and blinked at a Special Report. He stopped on the channel and sat up when he saw Nightwing talking with Vicki Vale. He turned up the volume and ignored his Thin Mints hitting the floor as Seraphina shuffled in.

Nightwing smiled as he held a cup of hot chocolate and said, "It really is a shame so many men of Gotham don't treat their women like queens. I know I've failed in some places and have promised to step it up as Red Hood says."

Vicki smiled widely and moved the mic closer to her as he took a sip, asking, "With 'step it up' becoming a new trending topic on social media, what would you like to add to it? I know a lot of young men look up to you."

He licked his lip and hummed in thought, leaning into the mic and staring into the camera. "Well, I know even Red Hood is guilty of things such as getting too focused on work and forgetting date nights. It's important to check in on your partner when you've got a break at work and seeing if they need anything without them having to remind you."

Jay twitched and grumbled as Vicki moved the mic back, happily stating, "Nightwing's addition to the step it up topic, everyone. Check back in tomorrow night, are Nightwing and Red Hood in a current argument or is it simply a friendly debate? We will find out tomorrow, have a safe and happy night. This is Vicki Vale with the nightly sidewalk chat. Remember, men, to step it up!"

Seraphina snickered as she sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. "You do get pretty focused during patrols and have forgotten date nights."

He softly huffed and crossed his arms, leaning into the couch. "Only once or twice."

"Try once or twice a month, babe."

He groaned and rested his head back, softly huffing. He grumbled, "I'm gonna shoot that bubble butt of yours, Richard. Just you wait."


End file.
